


New Neighbors Part 2

by Jerbic



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Falling In Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerbic/pseuds/Jerbic
Summary: Summer Continues.  Judith and Scott become better acquainted.





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found Ms Pompoms to be a sympathetic character and felt she needed a story of her own. In the absence of Dan naming her, I decided to name her Judith. The name seems to fit.  
> This is the second story dealing with Judith and Susan Pompoms and Scott McLeod  
> The chronological order for reading these is:  
> 1\. New Neighbors pt. 1.  
> 2\. New Neighbors pt. 2.  
> 3\. Lost and Found

The next day Scott started arranging the interior of his house to suit him. The bedroom was empty except for the night stand and a tall chest of drawers containing his clothes. He would purchase a bed today and have it delivered as soon as possible. The couch he slept on last night was adequate, but not suitable for repeated use as a bed.

In the laundry room he connected the washing machine and dryer so he could have clean clothes.

He then began emptying the numerous boxes he had brought in the day before. In them were a large collection of books slated for this home library. There were also assorted odds and ends to go on shelves to make his house more like a home, towels and wash cloths for the bathrooms, and his kitchen utensils. One box he handled with the utmost care contained his photo albums. The memories contained within were precious to him. He hadn't intended to, but he sat on the couch and began to thumb through them.

Scott liked photography and was surprisingly good at it. He preferred film to digital, but sometimes digital was necessary. The albums contained a mixture of both. Film pictures where he was behind the camera, and digital when someone else took the photo.

As Scott perused the photographs, he began to think of the reasons for coming to Moperville. He had left the D.C. area because too many things there reminded him of his family. But you can't just leave behind someone you have lived with, loved with, or raised from infancy to young adulthood. He had brought his most precious possessions with him and these albums were it.

He gazed at pictures of his wife Juliette and his daughter Racquel. Memories of their lives together came rushing forward. Juliette and Scott’s marriage, Racquel’s birth, Juliette's illness and recovery, as well as a whole host of minor life events that he never wanted to forget. The worst memory of all though, was the day they died. They had been killed by a drunk driver who came out of a side road, ran a stoplight, and broadsided the car his wife and daughter were in. They were all killed instantly, including the other driver. The police estimated the speed of the other car at 80 mph. They never once had a chance. Scott was at home when the Virginia State Police came to his house to inform him of their deaths. It was the worst day of his life. It took many more days to begin to recover.

The more he sat and thought of this, the more downcast he became. Life lately had begun to slowly be better, but not this day. He thought for a minute, then called Beverly and canceled their dinner for that night. He would have been lousy company if he had gone.

He put the albums away, and left the house. He needed a distraction, so he went furniture shopping.

At lunchtime he found a pizza joint that looked good and stopped in. He was still in a lousy mood, but he knew he needed to eat. He sat down in a booth and looked at the menu.

“Why the long face Hon“ the waitress asked.

“Oh, sorry,” said Scott, “I didn't realize I was looking like that. I was somewhere else just now.”

“It must have been a really sad place,” the waitress said.

He looked closer at the lady he was talking to. She was probably in her early 60’s, grey hair, lined face, neat uniform with a name tag that said “Barbara”. She put you in the mind of somebody’s mother.

“It really was,” he said. She sat at his booth and said to him that sometimes it helps to talk about things.

Now…talking about his family to a stranger wasn’t what he had planned to do when he came in but there are some people who just naturally are able to get others to unload what’s on their mind. Barbara was one of these people. He told her the story of his family, and his resulting move to Moperville. 

“Oh goodness Hon, I am so sorry.” she said.

“Me too ma'am, me too,” said Scott.

He ordered and ate in silence. The pizza was excellent and Barbara was very attentive of his needs. Once he was finished, he thanked her for listening, paid the bill, left a substantial tip, and departed the restaurant. He actually did feel better. Sometimes sharing a sad time with someone else helps.

Susan and Dianne were in the booth beside Scott but weren’t visible due to the high partition between the two. She had seen him get out of his SUV, but sat down with Dianne before he came in. The two met frequently after the “Mall Incident” to try and get to know each other better since they had found they shared a common ancestry.

Neither had intended to listen to the conversation taking place beside them, but when Scott and Barbara began talking, the subject matter got their attention.

“That’s why he doesn't wear a ring”, Susan said.

“You LOOKED?” exclaimed Dianne.

“My mother apparently did,” said Susan.

“Are you going to tell her about him?” asked Dianne

Yes, I believe I will,” said Susan.

Several days later Scott reported to the regional office of the FBI in Moperville.  
He inquired at the information desk for the office of Assistant Director Liefeld. After following the given directions, and having presented his credentials at several checkpoints, he arrived at his destination and was ushered in. “Director Liefeld, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

“Mr. McLeod, a pleasure also. Please make yourself comfortable” replied the Director. 

Scott was a “Special Consultant” to the FBI so he was not accorded Agent status. That's not to say he didn’t command respect when he provided his services. Scott was an expert in his field and everyone with this division of the Bureau knew it. When he was present on a case, the Agents tended to defer to his judgment.

As Scott settled into a chair, the Director continued…”First off, we were all saddened to hear of Juliette and Racquel. I can't imagine what you went through, or are still going through.”

“I do appreciate that Director, said Scott. He was touched that the he had taken the time to learn their names. “Things are getting better with time. I no longer wake up in the morning with the first thought being that they're gone.”

‘That's good sir”, replied the Director. “Are you ready to come off sabbatical and become active with us again?”

“Not quite yet Director, Scott replied. I still have a lot of work to do to the house and grounds. I just wanted to report in to let you know I was in the area should an emergency arise.”

“That’s fine Scott, we all understand, said the Director. Take your time and make sure you are really ready to return.”

Scott thanked the Director and left. On the way past his secretary, he inquired as to the office of Edward Verres. They had been acquaintances for some time, though not exactly friends. He wasn't sure anyone was really close friends with Edward. 

He wasn’t in his office so Scott left and drove home. He was able to call him later and talk though. Scott was surprised to find that Edward was no longer responsible for covering up knowledge of the paranormal, but was pleased that he had been promoted to the head of the Paranormal Diplomacy Department. “I suspect he will do well with that,” thought Scott.


	2. Home Improvement

Over the next several weeks Scott settled into the routine of setting up his home. He bought new furniture to replace what he had left in Washington, set up his office with his desk and computer, arranged his kitchen cabinets so that he could find what he needed easily, and stocked his pantry with all sorts of delicacies. What most people didn't know was that Scott liked to cook. Once he had made the inside of his home amenable, he turned to the outside.

He started with the pool and Jacuzzi. Both had been included with the house, and both needed maintenance to be usable, especially the pool. It had been at least a year since they had been occupied. He replaced the liner in the pool and installed a new salt chlorination system. He completely replaced the sand filter and privacy fencing around the perimeter. Once completed, he felt more comfortable about being in both.

After the swimming and soaking facilities were completed, he turned his attention to the lots adjoining the house. Each was 300 feet long and 300 feet deep, and grossly overgrown with scrub trees and undergrowth. They would need to be cleared of vegetation for them to be presentable. 

Scott marked all trees he wished preserved then had a logging company come in and cut down the others. Once they had removed the lumber, they de-stumped the lots, leaving the desired Oaks and Maples untouched.

He rented a bulldozer and graded the land flat. He then had dump trucks loaded with topsoil delivered and dumped strategically on both lots. He followed this by spreading the soil with the dozer until the rawness of the land had been covered with a thick coating of fertile earth.

He topped the whole job off by bringing in a machine that sprayed the entire area with a thick mixture of grass seed, fertilizer, and straw. Once he set up several large sprinklers, a thick stand of grass began to grow in the lots.

Throughout this, the neighbors watched the progress, especially Judith Pompoms. 

Scott and Judith frequently saw each other in passing during this time. Sometimes they would stop and exchange pleasantries, other times they would just wave or quickly greet each other.

“He certainly is a hands-on type of man,” she thought to herself. The double entendre wasn't lost on her, but she dismissed it. There had been days that he had worked outside without his shirt and she had seen his physique. From the third floor windows of her bedroom, she also could see over the privacy fence surrounding his pool as he swam. Even if her conscious-self refused to acknowledge it, her subconscious self was shouting “Dammit Girl, He’s Beautiful, Throw Yourself At Him, Jump His Bones!” She blushed at these musings. Scott WAS handsome. He was tall and muscular. She noticed he liked tee shirts and shorts when home and around the neighborhood. He wore long pants when he had to, but Judith preferred the former. His hair was close-cut and white to the point of silver. It wasn’t age that caused this, but being in the sun. Judith figured him to be in his early to mid 40’s, like her.

She generally hadn’t paid attention to most men for some time, but lately, that had begun to change.

Actually, over the last year or so Judith had begun to consider what she was going to do when Susan finished school in Moperville. Community College lasted only two years. She was going to continue for her degree and would need to go to an advanced College or University to receive it. Susan was eventually going to leave home and Judith knew it was only a matter of time before she would have a major case of “empty nest syndrome”. 

Oh yeah, she was on the board of several charities, and she tended to keep busy, but she always had Susan home at the end of the day to talk to and spend time with. That was eventually going to end and Judith wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself after that happened. She had lately begun to think that maybe she needed to start dating again. She was still young, and still looked pretty damn good in her opinion.

The problem was, that even though she had considered asking men out (yes, really), she was badly out of practice in doing so. The last time she had been out with a man was with her ex-husband prior to her divorce. That had been about twelve years ago or so. She also realized that her general outlook of men was greatly to the negative end of the spectrum. Granted, considering what her ex had done; bringing a woman into her house, into her bed, whilst Susan was also in the house, had been inexcusable. He had violated a sacred trust. 

Still, other women had divorced their husbands for much worse and had still moved on with their lives. Some had even remarried and lived happily with their current spouse. Why had she not been able to? Judith almost envied Beverly Ashland. She certainly seemed able to put the past behind her and attract men on a regular basis, and had been laid more than most bricks. Actually, she felt guilty for saying that. Judith didn't know how promiscuous Beverly was, and it was really none of her business. She had heard rumors of Beverly's conquests however. 

“Maybe we could get together some time,” Judith thought. “Invite him over for coffee, lunch… me…” She shook her head violently at that last thought. “What in the Hell is wrong with me?” Judith thought. I'm thinking like some horny teenager!” All the while her subconscious self was saying “YEAH BABY!”

The opportunity presented itself a few days later when Judith received a phone call from one of the charities on which she was a board member. They were having their annual banquet honoring the work done that year. Judith usually begged off from attending stating she had other engagements for that evening, only this year, she was receiving an award for outstanding service. So...she was obligated to attend. Judith needed a date. Not a Date date mind you, but someone to just accompany her to the banquet because NO ONE goes stag to an event like this. The perfect candidate for her was directly across the street! She just needed to work up the nerve to ask him.

This proved much more difficult than she had imagined. Each time Judith saw Scott in his yard or leaving the house, she would start out the door, then freeze.  
She literally couldn't do it. It’s like she developed writers block for dating. It terrified her to think about it. Judith was a mess. 

“What's wrong with me?” she asked herself after the latest failed attempt. “I've never had trouble expressing myself to anyone before. Even when I demanded that Susan be able to go on the class trip to France and stared down the principal of the school to do it, I didn't have issues like this!”

“Am I afraid of being turned down,” she asked herself? “Is that what's keeping me from going through with this?” “Yep,” her subconscious self said.

The front doorbell snapped her out of her reverie. Judith went to the door and looked through the peephole. There stood Scott with something in his hand. “Oh Shit,” she thought. Judith opened the door.

“Hello Ms. Pompoms,” Scott said. “I'm sorry to interrupt but the mailman delivered some of your mail to me by mistake. I just wanted to make sure you got it.”

“Thank you Scott, she replied, and please call me Judith.”

“My pleasure Judith, thank you. Well...I need to get back and finish working on the yard,” Scott said. “It was nice seeing you again,” he said as he began to turn away.

“Scott...before you go, may I ask you for a favor, inquired Judith? Her stomach was doing flip-flops.

“Sure, if I'm able,” replied Scott. “What can I do for you?”

“You can do me“ her subconscious self answered. 

“I... need an escort to an awards banquet this Friday, said Judith. I normally don't go to these things, but I'm receiving an award so I have to be there. I understand if this is short notice and you have already made plans…”

“I would be happy to attend this with you Judith,” replied Scott

“...for the evening…Wait, what!?”

“I said that I would be delighted to go with you,” repeated Scott.

“Oh...OH!” stammered Judith. She really had expected him to pass on the invitation and was delighted with his acceptance. “Wonderful!” she exclaimed. “It's a formal affair, black tie and all.”

“Then that will give me an excuse to dust off my tux,” he replied. 

Judith finalized plans with Scott for the coming evening and he left. She then went to the bathroom and threw up.

Scott wasted no time walking back to his house because he too had to throw up. As he came out of the bathroom he was thinking “I can't believe that happened! Please god don't let me blow it.” He then turned around and headed back to the bathroom to throw up again.


	3. Preparation

The days leading up to the banquet were busy for Judith. After looking in her closet for a suitable gown for the event, and not finding one she was satisfied with, she decided to go dress shopping and dragged Susan with her.

Now, Susan could shop with the best of them if it was for an item she was familiar with. She was NOT familiar with dresses. The fact that they had big holes in the bottom was her main complaint. Another was that, purposely, gowns were designed to accentuate what was under them, often with little left to the imagination. What really surprised her was that this was precisely the effect her mother was looking for.

“Mom, complained her daughter, you may as well be walking around naked in THAT one!”

“Really?!” replied her mother, not the least bit displeased with the effect. 

The gown was a little black floor-length number with a halter top and an open back. Judith wasn't wearing a slip so it showed off every curve and every crease, and not in a bad way.  
She also wasn't wearing a bra while trying it on. Her erect nipples shown under the material. 

“You know this isn't how I will wear it Susie,” said Judith. “I'll need to get a slip and bra to match. Once that's done it will smooth everything out. This is just trying on for size.”

“I don't understand why women want to wear dresses. They don't offer any kind of protection from the weather and the wind blows right up underneath,” argued Susan. “It also offers too easy access if you get my understanding”

“Sometimes that's the idea,” Judith thought. “I know honey, but this is a really formal occasion that requires a gown.”

So...After trying on several more, but not being satisfied, Judith went with the backless black gown, added a full-length slip, shoes and a bra designed for a backless dress. Susan “harrumphed” all the way home. “It will be alright Susie,” her mom said. Once she had finally asked Scott, she felt unexpectedly in control of the situation; not the least bit panicky.

Scott, on the other hand, had everything he needed. He and Juliette had frequently attended black-tie events, so his tuxedo was ready and available. He WAS panicky though. Here he was, going out with a beautiful woman, at least 2 decades since he had last dated someone OTHER than his wife. He was badly out of practice.


	4. Hammer Time

The day of the soiree Judith spent having a manicure, a pedicure, a facial, and her hair styled. In other words, she pampered herself more in one day than she had over the past years, and she thoroughly enjoyed herself. It felt good to be feminine again.

She started getting ready about mid-afternoon. The event was to start at 6 pm and she didn't want to be late.

Susan gazed approvingly at her mother and admitted to herself that Judith was indeed a beautiful woman, even if she was her mom. She knew Judith was nervous about tonight so she kept the snarky comments to a bare minimum. “See Susie, stated her mom, the underwear makes all the difference, doesn’t it?”

It DID make all the difference, though the dress still left little to the imagination, just for good measure.

Scott came to pick up Judith at 5 pm. He figured this would give them time to greet and admire, leave instructions for Susan if needed, and drive leisurely to the country club where the event was being held. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. 

Susan heard the doorbell from her mother's room. Judith was putting on some finishing touches with her makeup and asked her to please answer the door.

She opened the door and gave a startled “oh…” Standing before her wasn't the neighbor she had seen cutting the grass or bulldozing trees in tee shirt and shorts. Oooh No...Standing before her was 6’3” of male sophistication. He was attired in a black tuxedo, not one of the cheapie ones either, but high-quality elegance. He wore black socks, black patent leather shoes, white shirt, and a black bow tie. None of her male friends; not Elliot, Justin, certainly not Ted, looked like this. Even when they had attended the Moperville Senior Prom, they didn't look like this! “Oh My God, He's Beautiful!” she thought. Even her Logic self had to admit “That's why she went with this dress!”  
“Rrrroooowww!” her Nature self said.

Susan invited Scott in and said her mother would be right down. He took a seat in a chair at the bottom of the stairs to wait.

In just a minute they heard Judith at the top of stairs. Scott got up from the chair and turned.

”Wow!” Scott exclaimed opened mouthed. “You Look...Stunning!” 

Judith blushed at the compliment.

Her gown accentuated her figure in all the right places and in all the right ways. As she walked down the steps with grace and poise, Susan thought she had never seen her mother more beautiful!

At the bottom of the stairs, Judith got a REAL good look at Scott. Her heart started pounding in her chest and she was afraid they could hear it. “GOD. HE'S BEAUTIFUL!” she thought.

“You look very handsome Scott,” she was only able to say.

Judith and Scott walked across the street to his SUV. He held the door open for her; she hadn't had that done for her in years. They talked small talk during the drive. Each stole admiring glances at the other during this time. Scott admired Judith's legs and figure, Judith, admiring Scott's look in general. Each knew that the other was good-looking, but neither knew how so until tonight. They felt lucky to be with each other. 

They arrived at the country club with time to spare. Scott opened Judith's door and assisted her out of the car by holding her hand, getting a good look at her legs again in the process. They were seated at the head table and served by expert staff.

The banquet was a success. The food was excellently prepared and delicious. The company was even better. During the program, Judith was invited to the dais to receive her award for outstanding service to the charity, and give a few remarks afterward. As she did so, Scott was struck by her confidence as she spoke. No hint of nervousness was present and her content held your interest. When she returned to her seat he squeezed her hand lightly and told her how well she had done. She squeezed his hand back and thanked him. As they held each other's hand to do this, both felt the thrill at the other's touch.

After the program, the DJ started playing music and couples began dancing. Scott and Judith moved to a smaller table where they could face each other and talk more intimately. Both found they enjoyed the other's company and spent the time getting to know one another better. They avoided painful subjects like Judith's divorce and Scott's family. Susan had told her about the conversation in the restaurant. She DID ask him about what he did in his job, and he told her as much as he was allowed. Essentially, he told her that he was a tracker; he found lost people, and was very good at it. He assisted the FBI or similar law enforcement groups to find people that had gotten lost in areas where the terrain made it difficult for them to be located. He had always had the ability to notice the obscure or hidden, but he had learned to apply this to finding signs to people’s location. Judith assumed this paid very well as Scott seemed highly self-sufficient, to put it mildly.

He laughed and told her that what he did as a tracker was pro bono, and that his actual income was from old family money. He just made efforts to not be ostentatious about his wealth.

After a time, the DJ began playing a slow love song that Scott liked so he asked Judith if he could have this dance. She agreed eagerly, so he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
One there he wrapped one hand around her back and the other held her hand and arm close to his chest. Again, it had been years since Judith had embraced and been held in this manner. Her heart started pounding again. This close she could smell his cologne and HE SMELLED SO DAMN GOOD! 

She wrapped her free arm around his shoulder and upper back. Even in heels Scott towered over her. As they danced, he took in the scent of her hair and perfume, and he luxuriated in the aroma. It had been almost two years since he had enjoyed the scent of a woman and SHE SMELLED SO DAMN GOOD.

As the song ended Scott performed a low dip with Judith. During the dip, his upper thigh rubbed her inner thigh. His torso was against hers, both of his hands were around her back to keep from dropping her. The front of his hip rubbed against her pubic bone. With all this contact, and in the essence of the moment, her body did the only thing it could have…she came. Not hard mind you, but came nevertheless. 

Her subconscious self screamed “OOOOOOOH GAWD!” 

Judith gave a small, surprised, wide-eyed…”Oh!”

Scott immediately looked at her concerned, as he didn't know what had just taken place. “Are you alright?!” he asked her anxiously, immediately returning her upright. “I didn't hurt you, did I?!” Judith had started to perspire as a result of the orgasm and he could feel the sweat form on the skin of her back where he had his hand.

“Oh...No Scott, no, I'm absolutely fine,” she said quickly. I DO think I need to go to the ladies room though. She had begun to get wet in other places and needed to “freshen up” so to speak.

“You're sure you’re alright?!” said Scott, not completely reassured.

“I promise I'm OK Scott,” replied Judith. “I'll be right back.” 

With that, she collected her purse from the table and headed to the bathroom. Scott returned to their table to wait for her.

Upon entering the restroom, Judith was relieved to find it empty. She retrieved some wipes from her purse and entered a stall. Once she finished her cleansing, she had time to ponder what had just happened. She started to giggle. The more she thought about it, the funnier and more wonderful it became. She couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't believe it had happened. That had NEVER happened before. She thought if anybody came into the restroom now, they would think she was nuts.

She also mused that if she hadn't come with him tonight, she wouldn't have “come” with him tonight. The paroxysms of giggling started all over. 

She spent the remainder of her time in the restroom repairing her makeup from the effects of perspiration and laughter. She then returned to her table with Scott. 

“Everything alright?” Scott asked less anxiously, seeing she had returned smiling.

“Oh Yes, Scott! Everything is just fine,” she replied emphatically.

Just then the MC for the night announced that the event was ending and thanked everyone for their attendance, so Judith and Scott collected their belongings and left.


	5. These are the Things Dreams are Made of

While driving home Scott placed his right hand on the center console of his car. Judith immediately took his hand in hers and held it for the rest of the journey. After parking, Scott walked her to her door to say good night. Before he could say anything, Judith had wrapped both arms around him and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Scott returned the kiss and wrapped both arms around her. They continued this for about five minutes. At last Scott whispered in her ear did she want to go back to his house and she replied that she did. Scott placed his arm around her waist and they walked across the street. 

Once inside, she texted Susan where she was and to not wait up for her. Scott had taken off his jacket and tie. He sat down on the sofa and invited Judith to join him. She removed her shoes and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. He offered her something to drink, but she declined. Then they embraced again and kissed passionately. 

Scott caressed her back with his hand, following the crease from the top of her gown downward, then reversing and moving upward. This sent a thrill through Judith's body, causing her to tremble slightly. As they kissed, he gently cupped her breast in his hand. His fingers gently massaged her nipple, which became rock-hard in reply. She responded by thrusting her tongue between his lips and gently tracing the inside of his mouth. They continued for a period of time until Judith moved her head backward and said to him…“Scott,” she said intently, “I want you...I want you in me.” With that, Scott picked Judith up in his arms, one behind her back, one under her knees, and carried her into the bedroom.

He gently set her on the bed with legs hanging over the side. She stood up slowly. “Would you please undress me?” she asked. 

Scott walked behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. He then carefully lifted the halter over her head. He then slid his hands into both sides of the gown from the back and gently slid it over her hips and onto the carpet at her feet. He did the same with her slip until she was standing in just her bra and panties. He admired her body. She was petite, with a belly that curved inward, and toned legs that went all the way up.

Her bra was designed specifically for the type gown she had been wearing. It was, also, a halter top but the material below the cups crisscrossed over her lower back and clasped in front on her belly. He undid this clasp and slowly lifted it over her head and onto the floor.

He admired her breasts. They were firm and round with erect nipples. Scott always was amazed how women’s breasts could be so firm yet soft at the same time. Judith blushed at his inspection but was excited all the same. As she stood in just her panties he said “Now, your turn.” 

Judith slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once done, she slid it over his shoulders and down his back. As she did this, she gently kissed and nibbled his nipples. Scott let out a low quiet moan. She then removed his belt and unfastened his pants. As she removed his trousers, he was left standing in his underwear. His was the mid-calf type made with spandex so was form fitting, and boy was there a lot of form to fit! 

He was rapidly getting an erection from her ministrations. She slowly removed his underwear and admired what was beneath. “Wow” her subconscious self exclaimed! Judith agreed.

Scott gently slid Judith’s panties down and she stepped out of them. They stood there, both naked admiring each other.

He led her to the bed, pulled back the covers, and they lay down beside each other. With their hands they explored each other’s body; feeling, caressing, gently probing each other’s intimate places. Scott moved his hand up Judith’s inner thigh to her Mons. She was wet for him.

She spread her legs for him and he maneuvered between them. Scott gently began rubbing his penis against her vulva until he carefully penetrated her, then eased farther and farther in with each gentle thrust. 

When he entered Judith, her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent “Ooooooh!” Eyes closed, her head moved backward with each gentle thrust until Scott was fully within her. Her arms were above her head, breasts thrusting upward with each inward motion.

He wrapped both arms around her upper back and rested his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. His gently nibbled her neck eliciting gentle moans. 

Judith then wrapped both arms around his neck and covered his lips with hers. Tongues rubbed together as both were thrust into each other.

Judith moaned as they loved each other and said quietly how good this felt. This caused Scott to be aroused even more and he responded…

He wrapped his arms around her upper and lower back, fully supporting her, and rolled onto his back, bringing Judith with him until she was on top.  
Judith clenched his thighs with hers during this movement. Once on top, she draped her legs to each side of his legs, arms to each side of his chest, impaled on him as he continued to thrust upward and inward.

With her on top he reached down and cupped both her buttocks in his hands. Once done, he began to maneuver her pelvis backward and forward, and side to side. He also gently pushed downward toward him as he moved in and out of her. Throughout all this Judith felt the orgasm building slowly but surely toward its climax; and loving every minute of it. With Scott's new movement it suddenly took off and began to rocket toward a massive release. 

They came at the same time. Scott leaned his head backward into the pillows as he arched his back and thrust one last time. An “Ooooohhhh!” escaped his lips as he released. 

Judith felt her orgasm wash over her entire body, even to the top of her head. Goosebumps sprang out all over her and she shuddered as it ran its course. They embraced each other tightly as Judith wrapped her legs around his.

They lay in that position until well after the orgasm(s) had subsided.  
Scott pulled the covers up over both of them so they wouldn't be chilled. Both he and Judith were bathed in perspiration as a result of their exertions.

They kissed each other deeply and intensely as they remained coupled, then both fell into a light and delightful sleep. 

Judith woke first. She lay on top of Scott with arms and legs splayed to each side. He was still inside her but his erection had subsided. She he gently called his name to wake him.

“I think I need to take a shower,” she said. They both did. Scott reached over to the nightstand and removed several tissues for her use in case she had “leakage” from his release into her. She thanked him and slowly removed herself from him, cupping the tissues to her body.

Once she had entered his bathroom, Scott got out of bed and went to the guest room to use the facilities there. Once showered, he returned to the bedroom to wait for Judith to emerge.


	6. Questions and Answers

She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in one of his towels. She had washed her hair so it was still damp. She had also washed all her makeup off so what he saw was the real Judith Pompoms. Scott thought she looked utterly gorgeous like that. He told her so.

“I look a mess,” Judith said as she sat on the bed. Scott assured her that this was not so.

“Lay down with me Judith,” Scott said as he took her hand and guided her back under the covers. She removed the towel and lay on her side facing him. 

As they lay “en face” together, Scott placed his hand on her hip and began caressing her side. “I am forever amazed at how soft a woman's skin is” he said.

“It's a trade secret” Judith replied jokingly, and they both chuckled at that.

They lay like this for several minutes, each enjoying the feeling of closeness with the other. 

“May I assume we are in a relationship now,” Scott asked quietly? Judith had not expected this question. “How do you feel about this Scott?” she asked timidly.

“I am very attracted to you, and would really like to be with you, he said. It's been almost two years since my wife died. It’s past time for me to begin again. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know where this road we are on will take us, but I really want to find out, and I want it to be with you.”

What he had said was beautiful. Judith began to tear up but held it in check. 

“I want to be with you too Scott,” she said simply. “I want you to do me a favor though…don't make me any promises you can't keep.

Scott was perplexed at this last statement. “I don’t understand,” he said.

Judith told Scott about her divorce and the events leading up to it. The “Other Woman”, in her home, in her bed, with Susan in the house. The breaking of the trust both she and Susan had placed in her ex-husband so many years ago. She vented her anger as she spoke. She described how she had resented men for so long afterward, even to the point of wishing at one time that Susan would be gay so that she could find a “good woman” to be with instead of a man. She continued until she was spent, then she began to sob softly. 

Scott remained silent throughout her recitation. He knew she needed to release the pent up anger and hurt she had kept within for so long. 

When she was finished he said that now he understood. He kissed her gently and said “Let me show you something that might help you understand me." With that, rose naked from the bed and walked into the next room. He returned a few minutes later with two glasses of soft drink, and a large book. He sipped his drink after giving Judith hers and opened the book on the bed. It was a photograph album. It was marked “Juliette” on the cover. 

When he opened the album, the first page had pictures of one of the most beautiful women Judith had ever seen. She had jet black hair down to her mid back. High cheekbones accentuated her petite face. Her skin was flawless, without a trace of blemish. Juliette was mid height for a woman, about 5’7” slender framed with curves in all the right places. 

“Julie and I had already had Racquel when she was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer,” Scott said sadly. As he turned the pages the beautiful woman from the first pages slowly succumbed to the ravages of the cancer.

“We were lucky we found it when we did”, he continued. “She was able to take chemotherapy and radiation treatments, as well as removal of both breasts. Judith saw on the pages the pictures of his wife in hospital gowns with multiple intravenous lines attached to her arms. Several photos showed her after she had lost her hair. “Oh my god’” Judith said quietly as a number of pictures showed Juliette with no breasts under the gowns. They had been surgically removed. She had put on a lot of weight due to the medicines she was taking.

What Judith saw in all the photographs though was Scott beside his wife, holding her hands, embracing her around her waist, smiling at her. Being with her and supporting her during her lowest times. She turned the page and her eyes flew open wide as she looked closely at a series of pictures. “You...You Shaved Your Head!” she exclaimed.

“Yes I did,” he replied, I couldn't experience what was happening to her on the inside, but I could absolutely do it on the outside. I kept it like that until hers grew back.”

Judith looked through the remaining pages of the album. They showed Juliette slowly recovering from the cancer treatments, re-growing her hair, and losing the swelling to her body from the steroids she had to take but had now finished. The final pages showed Juliette almost back to her pre-cancer state. She had had breast repair surgery. Her hair had regrown but was now shot through with grey. She looked tired but happy. Throughout all of these pictures, all of these terrible times, Scott had been there with her. He had never left her side. 

“I was married to Julie for twenty-two years,” he said. I would be married to her still if she and Racquel hadn't died. What I want you to understand is that when I make a commitment in a relationship, I'm it for the long haul. If I make a promise, either with marriage vows or starting a new relationship, I keep it! Trust between two people who care for each other is a sacred thing. That is how I feel and it's how I live. It’s how it will be between us if we let it.”

Judith was unable to stop her tears at this last statement. Scott took her in his arms and held her close, stroking her hair. They held each other like this for a long time. Afterward they lay back down. 

Judith and Scott made love twice more that night. 

Next morning, Scott opened his eyes first. He looked down at Judith, who was snuggled against him, arm and leg draped over him. Her slow even breathing told him she was still slumbering. He really hated to get up, but he had to pee in the worst sort of way. Scott slowly slid out from the grasp of her extremities. As he did, she rolled over onto her other side with a happy sigh, never waking. After relieving himself, he put on his underwear and robe, glanced at the bedside clock; it read 6:30 am, and walked into the kitchen. 

Scott made coffee (God, how he needed coffee) and proceeded to make breakfast for two. He prepared eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. As he worked, he could hear Judith stirring in the bedroom and taking a shower. Just as he finished cooking, she emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and looking not the least bit groped from the night before. She looked spectacular in the gown still! 

“Coffee?” he offered, holding out a mug filled with the steaming liquid. 

“Oh God Yes!” she exclaimed, taking the proffered mug. He noted that she drank her coffee black, like he did.

He served her breakfast on fine china with sterling silverware. They ate in silence as the coffee hadn’t kicked in on either of them yet. 

As he cleared away the dishes she gazed at him and said…”Scott, last night was wonderful! You were so sweet to me, so attentive, and afterward was unforgettable! You let me say what I desperately needed to say. You never judged me, not once. No one has treated me like that in a very long time. I’ve kept men at distance because of...well, you know. I’m SO VERY tired of doing that. I don't want to do that anymore.”

“Fortune favors the bold,” Scott thought to himself.

“You never really answered my question you know, last night” he said. “Are we in a committed relationship?”

Judith looked him straight in the eye…”Yes Scott, I want to be in a relationship with you...very, VERY much!”

“Well then,” an elated Scott replied, “that's that!”

“It’s About Time!” shouted her subconscious self. “Shaddup!” Judith replied quietly.

“Did you say something?” Scott asked.

“Oh….no, I was just thinking out loud,” she replied.

He walked Judith home. As they strolled arm in arm up the walkway, they were met by Susan at the front door. She gave them both a disapproving look, rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

“I don't think she approves,” said Scott comically.

“She'll come around Scott, she said. She'll come around.”


End file.
